


Praise

by cellostiel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Penetrative Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Trans Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellostiel/pseuds/cellostiel
Summary: "More - please." Genji begs."There is not much more to insert-""No, I-" Genji looks at him, face flushed red, and bites his lip before saying, "Keep telling me I'm good."~Zenyatta learns something new about Genji during sex.





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I might do a continuation of this at some point if there's enough interest! Lemme know!!!
> 
> Also it's not rlly mentioned but Genji IS trans in this!

Since he and Genji consummated their relationship, things between them have deepened in several ways; mainly, their understanding of one another. Zenyatta is learning more about Genji with every passing day, and their encounters in bed are only adding to that. He's learned where Genji likes to be touched, how to find both the sensors and the gaps between the armor that allow access to flesh. He's constantly studying Genji's body, learning every single thing he can about it. He knows what parts to pay attention to, what parts to stay away from. He knows Genji likes to be kissed when he comes. 

Although they have been together in this intimate way for almost a year now, he still finds himself surprised at times. For example, when he has a rather large dildo in Genji, almost to the balls, and Genji gasps and asks, "Am I doing good, Master?"

Zenyatta is always sure to praise his student when they try things new, or when Genji wants to be filled like this, but he hasn't heard Genji ask for it before.

"Yes, dear Genji, you are doing wonderfully." He runs his free hand through Genji's hair, and Genji shudders. 

"More - please." Genji begs. 

"There is not much more to insert-"

"No, I-" Genji looks at him, face flushed red, and bites his lip before saying, "Keep telling me I'm good."

Ah. Zenyatta leans down to kiss him, slotting the seam of his face against Genji's mouth, and tells him, "You are good, Genji, so good for me. Taking my cock so wonderfully." With a whine, Genji comes, shaking and clutching at him. "Very good." Zenyatta praises. 

Genji breathes hard, steam releasing from his valves. He moves his mouth as if to say something, but nothing comes out. Zenyatta strokes his cheek, soothing. Genji sighs, eyes falling shut, and relaxes into the touch. 

"Thank you." he finally murmurs. 

"Of course. How are you feeling?"

"Really good." Genji turns his head, tucks his face into Zenyatta's hand. "I like it when you praise me."

"I rather like praising you. It elicits such wonderful reactions."

Genji laughs into Zenyatta's hand. "I'm glad you also enjoyed yourself."

"Every moment spent with you is a joy."

"Sap."

Zenyatta hums. "Perhaps. You adore it."

Genji smiles, peering up at him from the corner of his eye. "I do."

"Would you like to go again?" One thing he has found about the cyborg is that he tends to be insatiable in bed, often coming four or five times before tapping out.

"God, yes." 

Well, Zenyatta is more than happy to oblige.


End file.
